User's Drag Rush: Season 9
User's Drag Rush: Season 9, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 8 created by Nicholas424. 15 Queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the mug-off. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the mug-off and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition and was also one of the worst in the challenge, but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant returned after being previously eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce and iconic entrance quote that suits your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Asia O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Naomi Smalls and Yvie Oddly * Eliminated: Naomi Smalls * Goodbye Message: "The legs may leave, but the legacy lives on.."- Naomi Smalls Entrance Quotes: * A'keria: "I’ve been waiting for tonight to show these bitches how to strut" * Alexis: "BAM Bitches! , Miss Alexis Mateo has arrived to put the freaking jig up!" * Asia: "It's Asia T. O'Hara! Here to prove I can also massacre the competition not just butterflies!" * Dominique: "Hope you're ready to get bald because this 3D beauty is going to snatch all your wigs!" * Fan: "Ni hou bitches! The overrated Asian escaped from prison" * Hayden: "Serving you fashionable simplicity. *kisses*" * Honey: "Buzz buzz, this honey is sweet as sugar" * Lady Gaga: "Oh well well well...Mother Monster has arrived with vengeance to show to these (looks at the queens) mediocre hoes what drag is really like!" * Manila: "Did somebody order a double all star? Spoiler alert I win this time, and Naomi is a big, fat, nasty, smelling, oopma loompa lookin ass bitch" * Naomi: The LEGacy of the season is here * Nikita: "The mother of draguns has arrived! Hello men!" * Ophelia: I'm here to fuck this competition up...literally. I have a condom so...Nick (rips condom packet aggressively w/ deep voice) I'm ready to make you my bitch. * Trinity: "Did someone call for a bad bitch, because your plastic super queen is here, and she's queer!" * Valentina: “I guess being delusional comes with beauty naturally, because this mug is everyyyyything.” poses 1000 times before realizing she’s in a competition. * Yvie: "Get Ready Bitches, Cause this Race Just took An Odd Turn Sinister Laugh" 'Episode 1 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: First Impressions A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Naomi Smalls= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 1 Critiques 'Episode 2: ''"Life In Plastic Is Fantastic" * '''Main Challenge: Re-imagine your queen as a life-sized doll and fill out a mad-lib made by the amazing and talented Ronin! * Runway Theme: Category is...Plastic Persona * Main Challenge Winner: Ophelia Hotass * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Three: Hayden Williams, Manila Luzon and Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Hayden Williams Mad-lib Meet name, the newest doll from name! name loves to verb, verb, and verb all day long! If you pull on her part, she'll action! Kids love to play with her because feature! So why wait? Come verb with name right now! You can find her at place, or wherever dolls are sold! 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Plastic Persona A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Hayden Williams= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Meme Queens" * '''Main Challenge: Create a funny meme or gif that relates to your queen. * Runway Theme: Category is...Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Alexis Mateo and Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Alexis Mateo 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Very Best Drag A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Diva Worship" * '''Main Challenge: In two teams, host segment of a gospel-themed talk show about a diva of your team's choice. * Runway Theme: Category is...BOOM Green Goddess * Main Challenge Winners: Nikita Dragun and Valentina * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: A'keria Chanel Davenport and Fan BingBing * Eliminated: Fan BingBing For winning the last 2 challenges, Ophelia and Gaga were team captains. Diva Worship Groups 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: BOOM Green Goddess Team Lady Gaga= |-| Team Ophelia Hotass= |-| A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Fan BingBing= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Schizophrenia Ball" * '''Main Challenge: Walk the runway in 2 looks and also include a name for the second one, that represents your inner saboteur. * Runway Themes: Categories are...Best Self and Inner Saboteur * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique DaVine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Nikita Dragun and Yvie Oddly * Eliminated: Yvie Oddly 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Themes: Best Self and Inner Saboteur A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Yvie Oddly= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Drag Rush Supergroups" * '''Main Challenge: In 2 teams, rewrite Don't Funk It Up. Each person on each team should be assigned a different verse and chorus. * Runway Theme: Category Is...Patternz For Dayz * Main Challenge Winner: A'keria Chanel Davenport * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Honey Davenport and Valentina * Eliminated: Honey Davenport * Goodbye Message: "Wanted to rudeem myself from the past and didn't want to go this soon. I hope there will be another chance for me in store in the future." -Honey Davenport For winning the episode 4 challenge, Valentina and Nikita were team captains. For winning the last challenge Dominique got to choose which team she wanted to be a part of. Girl Groups 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Patternz For Dayz Team Nikita Dragun= |-| Team Valentina= |-| A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Honey Davenport= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category Is...What's Your Sign? * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique DaVine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Asia O'Hara and Manila Luzon * Eliminated: Manila Luzon Snatch Game and Zodiac Signs Who Should Go Home Tonight? Blank: "Bhad Barbie is so badly behaved, when she went to the met gala she (blanks)" * A'keria: ** "Well Nick, Bhad Babbie is so badly behaved, when she went to the met gala that bitch done drugged my drank. Now I know she been picking up tricks from me druggin people and shit, but she didn't even rape me or nothin, but hell even I wouldn't rape myself, I mean like I got std's all up in their it makes Peaches's look like Mr. Clean been fucking that cooch okuuurt" * Asia: ** "You know Nick, i can't really write for myself...but my writer who i locked up in my basement has written it for me. My answer is when she went to the met gala she swings to Katy's chandelier." * Dominique: ** "You know, when she went to the Met Gala, she started an orgy with all the boys. Lucky her. Reminds me of the time we were looking for some boys with Sophie." Starts rubbing her tits "Mmmmmmm. Sadly she doesn't have big tits like me, so she's not a true FoHkInG Cock Destroyer. So to everyone watching this show right now: Visit me to get your fOhKiNg balls despunked!" * Gaga: ** "Nick: Next up, We have Uma Kompton! Uma: Hey Nick Nick: How are you doing? Uma: Feeling skinny, just got off an abortion clinic Nick: Was that your first time? Uma: It's my 96th time and counting (small laugh) Nick: Who was the father? was it a one night stand? Uma: I don't really know if it was my uncle or cousin, but all i know is i got a good dicking (Awkward Silence for 5 seconds) Nick: But anyways...."Bhad Barbie is so badly behaved, when she went to the met gala she (blanks)" Uma: What? Nick: I- You're supposed to answer Uma: Oh, she is so badly behaved, she forgot to go the abortion clinic...the nerve Uma: I would really would not want to see her repopulate more of hers, we already have enough trash to deal with. Nick: well....thank you Uma Uma: Can i leave now? I need to some dicks inside me right now Nick: Wai- (Uma leaves) (insert Aretha Franklin dropping her bag and walking away gif)" * Manila: ** "Hello gorgeous! Bhad Barbie? Who is she? She sounds like someone who would get pregnant at the Met Gala. You know back in the day it was always a struggle to find a man with a voice that sounds like butter, and when I did, I fell in love with his big, big… BIG talent. But you know, all you have to do is make a video showing off your stomach, and boom, you’re pregnant at 12." * Nikita: ** "Bhad Barbie? Is this bitch tryna rip off barbie tingz? anyways she twerked on camera like a stupid hoe girl. cardi could never! This is how you twerk . twerks that was for my babe tom holland yall, anything for your anaconda" * Ophelia: ** "Well Nick, as any young American would do, she would leave and would Pokémon Go to the polls! Americans, if you vote for me, our country would be dank and #fresh. We would also get that noob Trump rekt with our noscopes making him Iraq-ing back to Iraq! I will make you all say "DAMN HILLARY! Back at it again with them money moves!". Vote for the cool Chillary Clinton, the first meme president, or should I say, MEME-ident hehe. (this answer is paid by the government)" * Trinity: ** "Well nicholas, I said that she doesn't know how to walk in heals! Because walking in heals is so damn hard Nicholas, don't you know? get's up Look at my legs, they're so bow legged! Then when I walk walks around it makes me look like a dismorphic elephant!" * Valentina: ** Bhad Barbie is so badly behaved, when she went to the met gala she... "wait a minute darling... my pussy tingles are tingling... they are saying that this Baa, bad, Bong Barbie? she is probably doing the goooooood shit at the met gala, everyone coughs needs some once in awhile." 'Episode 7 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: What's Your Sign A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 7 Critiques 'Episode 8: ''"Puppet Bitch Fest" * '''Main Challenge: Prepare a puppet show with you and an assigned queen as your puppet. * Runway Theme: Category Is...Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gaga * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Nikita Dragun and Trinity The Tuck * Eliminated: Trinity The Tuck For winning the last challenge, Dominique got to assign the puppets. Puppets 'Episode 8 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Red For Filth A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 8 Critiques 'Episode 9: ''"Makeover of Their Queers" * '''Main Challenge: Submit a look inspired by an assigned queen in the competition. * Runway Theme: Category is...Drag Family Values * Main Challenge Winner: Dominique DaVine * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: Asia O'Hara and Nikita Dragun * Eliminated: Asia O'Hara For winning the last challenge, Gaga got to assign the makeover pairs. 'Episode 9 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: Drag Family Values A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Episode 9 Critiques 'Episode 10: ''"Cher: The Unauthorized Rusical" * '''Main Challenge: Edit a part of any RuPaul into a verse inspired by an assigned Cher era. * Runway Theme: Category is...Night of a Thousand Cher * Main Challenge Winner: ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' An advantage in the next challenge. * '''Bottom Two: * Eliminated: ' For winning the last challenge, Dominique got to assign the eras. 'Episode 10 Looks Runway Theme: Night of a Thousand Cher A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Dominique DaVine= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Ophelia Hotasss= |-| Valentina= |-| Mug-Off= Trivia * This is the largest UDR cast with 15 queens competing. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:Nicholas424 Category:Drag Rush